Make it stop
by Honochan77
Summary: A little sequel to the beginning of episode 9, where Haruto goes out of control. I do not own any of the characters, or the picture on the cover.


A/N: I don't know if this could be called a sequel, but it's supposed to take place after the starting bit that comes before the opening song in episode 9 of season 1. This really is a spur of the moment kind of thing, watched the starting part, wrote the fic, then watched the rest of the It's not really beta'd or anything, (like any of my other stories) so I hope there aren't any mistakes… ^^; Anyway, hope you like it. :3

_**~Make it stop~**_

"Nn..ngh.."

Sapphire eyes cracked open to peer at the metal underside of the top bunk of the bed Haruto was lying on. His vision blurred for a second before he blinked his sight to focus. Almost immediately, Haruto's face scrunched up as the pain rushed in, searing through his skull. Haruto gasped, grabbing his hair in his clutches, shivering violently. His attempts to control himself were clearly visible, with the erratic thrashing and tossing, while the deadly mark made itself clear on his face, scarlet and menacing. The murky color finally reached his pupils, and with a roar, Haruto shot up and lunged at the sole other resident in the room; the snow haired boy sitting at the edge of the bed.

L Elf had expected the attack since the moment Haruto stirred conscious, and skillfully countered it, throwing him back and pinning the brunette down. Haruto's continuous grabs and resistance went futile, until he finally reduced to feeble struggling and painful gasps. The control over his mind held only barely, Haruto could just register the steel stare from above him. Tears forming at the corners of his eyes, both from the urge for blood, and from the realization of the true monster he had become, Haruto made a hopeless attempt to reach L Elf, anywhere, as long as it was skin.

"L…Elf…" Haruto choked, falling back in defeat. "Save..me….please…"

Haruto waited for it to end completely, as small black dots ate their way around his vision, the world slowly becoming dead black. He faintly saw white moving towards him, and a strong hand pull him up from his back. Something warm pressed against his body, and he could make out the white from over his shoulder, the same time as he felt a coolness touching his lips, a constant pulse running. From his shoulder, a voice ever so familiar spoke, quiet and monotonous.

"Bite," L Elf ordered.

Haruto was too busy resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the smooth white skin presented before him, to wonder twice about why L Elf was willingly baring his neck for him. He didn't want to do this anymore, even though it was becoming more frequent. He was scared of what he could do, scared of himself. Shaking, Haruto pressed his lips tightly and shook his head, refusing to concede. If it was like this, why did he even accept L Elf's offer? Not to mention, the changes were getting worse by the second. He wouldn't survive this, either way, Haruto would have to find his victim, who was likely to be L Elf.

The brunette's movements instantly froze as L Elf raised his head and shifted position. All sounds ceased for a moment, and clouded eyes widened, taking in too much than Haruto could process in his current state. That L Elf tried to help him calm down was a given, but it was the last thing Haruto expected, to have a pair of lips touching his own, a pair of lips possessed by the white haired former Dorrosian soldier, Haruto's previous rival, and now almost comrade. Nevertheless, it proved to be effective, as the mist slowly drained from Haruto's eyes, and the large red mark burning on his face faded away. Washed by a wave of sudden exhaustion, Haruto's eyes closed, and he slumped forward into L Elf, falling away from the unexpected kiss.

When Haruto once again came back to consciousness, he realized the neither of them had moved from their spots. He could feel L Elf's steady heartbeat against his own, his chest rising and lowering with his breathing. Rested on his shoulder, Haruto could barely think, and he started with the only question he could form with both his brain and tongue.

"Why..."

Before he could finish, L Elf replied flatly. "I couldn't think of any other way to make you stop."

Even in his condition, Haruto managed a small smile at L Elf's answer. Is that so, he thought.

"You really are a bitter guy, aren't you," Haruto said. His full consciousness was gradually returning, and Haruto himself wondered why he wasn't pulling away from L Elf. Why L Elf wasn't doing or saying anything about it, more like. If he was being considerate, well...that was unlike L Elf. "But..." Haruto added anyhow. "Thanks for staying with me."

Haruto knew better than to wait for an obvious retort, so he continued.

"I know that the only reason you chose me was because you could use me for your purposes, but the fact that you're actually putting up with me...makes me kind of happy, I guess."

There was a silence where Haruto almost thought that L Elf was going to ignore him.

"What makes you think that someone would go all the way as much as I did, just because they wanted victory for themselves?" K Elf said after a while.

"That's not it?" Haruto asked, confused. He pulled himself up and looked at the albino. "Then why? Don't tell me it's another one of your prophetic plans."

"Even I'm not that much of a heartless machine," L Elf smirked.

"Then…why?" Haruto looked unmistakably clueless.

L Elf studied the boy for a while, honestly feeling a little irritated at his denseness. He had half a mind to say something like "It's because you're an idiot." But held his tongue, because the only thing it sounded was, plain childish. He gave a sigh and got up from the bed. Haruto followed him with his gaze as L Elf made his way to the door, where he stopped and looked back.

"Why don't you try figuring that out yourself, Haruto?"

Haruto sat where he was, staring out of the empty doorway, from which his temporary roommate left. He had no idea what L Elf was all about, but he supposed he was grateful that, thanks to him, Haruto's blind rage calmed down.

Although…maybe a kiss was a little too much, he reflected, coloring up a bit.

So, that's it. :3 I realized later, too, that there are a really few amount of fics for this pairing, but I love them so much. :333 xD Do tell me whether you like it or not, it'll really help! ^-^ I'll look forward for reviews! :3


End file.
